¿que temporada es?
by nickolas01
Summary: bueno esta es mi primer fic espero que le guste...jack rabbit contrata a un cazador para cazar a dudley pero no todo sale como uno quiere PD: esto lo saque de unos viejos dibujos animados que veía si me quieren reclamar no tendre ningun problema


¿Que temporada es?

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC OJALA QUE LE GUSTE Y DEJEN SU OPINION POR FAVOR ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DEJEN SU OPINION**

Hoy en petropolis estaba nevando deberia ser un dia normal, pero no en T.U.F.F. todos esta los agentes estaban estaban atados .Kitty estaba atada en una silla con las manos atras no podia moverse,keswick estaba igual que kitty , el jefe estaba atrapado en un vaso, y los demas estaban atados como cerdos (incluyendo la manzna en la boca), todos estaban en una habitacion llenas de camaras , esto es debido a JACK RABIT, sentado y viendo figamente a la ventana y de repente habla kitty

kitty: Jack que planeas con nosotros

jack: con ustedes nada, con el perro que tienes como compañero si (sin dejar de mirar por la ventana)

jefe:que quieres con el agente puppy

jack: quiero desacerme de ese perro por frustrar mis planes y enviarme a la carcel, a si que contrate a un cazador que caza lo que sea y le dije que podia cazar a ese perro

kitty: enserio estas loco jack en ningun lugar del mundo se permite cazar a un perro

jack: por eso le pedi al camaleon que se disfrasara del alcalde y hiciera ese permiso para cazar a ese perro y para que no me casen a mi ya que es temporada de conejo..

kitty: saben, la proxima ves que arrestemos al camaleo, deberiamos destruir ese traje (-_-)

todos menos jack: si

en ese momento se escucha un auto y jack sonrie y dice.

jack:bueno al menos el perro llego

y despues ve en una esquina y ve ha un tigre de 1.65 mts, con pantaloes negros, con camisa blanca y tenia una escopeta ( es la misma la de resident evil 4)

jack: perfecto llego el cazador ( prendio algunas pantallas y se podia ver las calles y en una pantalla se ve a dudley) y ahora podre ver el final de tu compañero kitty

kitty: te juro que cuando me desate lo vas a pagar jack

jack:ya lo veremos.

afuera de T.U.F.F dudley estaciona el vehiculo y se disponia a entrar pero escucho un disparo

dudley: que fue eso?

luego el cazador llego rapido y a punto su escopeta en la cabeza de dudley

cazador: quieto perro estas perdido di tus ultimas palabras

en ese momento los agentes,keswick,el jefe y kitty estaban soltando algunas lagrimas

dudley: oye eres un cazador cierto?(el cazador mueve la cabeza afirmando que si) y tienes permiso para cazar perros(el cazador le muestra el papel que lo autoriza) bueno si me disparas vas a tener problemas

el cazador: por que lo dices ?(ya dejando de apuntar a dudley con la escopeta)

dudley:por que el documento dice que puedes cazar a un perro, pero yo no soy un perro cualquiera yo soy un perro CORNOLOTEJO

cazador: un perro que...?

dudley:acaso tienes el permiso para cazar perros de esta especie

cazador:bueno yo...

dudley:y sabes la multa que le dan al tipo que caza perros de esta especie sin tener licencia para cazar perros de esta especie

(MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE T.U.F.F)kitty y los demas agentes miraron en la pantalla sorprendidos por que dudley estaba engañando al cazador, jack estaba molesto por lo idiota que era el cazador y salio corriendo a la entrada de T.U.F.F

(EN LA ENTRADA DE T.U.F.F)

jack llega donde estan el cazador y dudley

Jack:un momento cazador, acaso quieres una invitacion para disparar,(enojado)DISPARA,DISPARA

cazador:pero no tengo una licencia para cazar la especie de este perro

jack estaba con lo ojos cerrados mientras tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo

jack:no te muevas de aqui cazador volvere en un minuto

jack entro a T.U.F.F y despues salio con una hoja de papel y un lapiz y empeso a escribir

jack:esta autorizacion otorga el permiso para cazar a ...oye como dices que se llama la especie

dudley: se llama cornolotejo...pero es complicado mejor te lo dicto

jack:bueno(pensando: idiota)

dudley:bueno es C.O.N.E.J.O

jack escribio todo lo que dijo dudley sin prestarle atencion

jack:bueno aqui esta una licencia legal(entragando la licencia al cazador y el cazador empiesa leer)

jack:date prisa quieres, tengo cosas que DISPARA

el cazador estaba confundido pero luego no le importo y le disparo a jack en la cara, jack tenia la oregas apuntando al lado izquierdo y tenia cara totalmente negra, luego se enderezo las oreja y se limpio la cara

(MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE T.U.F.F ) todos trataban de aguantar la risa por lo que paso.

AFUERA DE T.U.F.F

jack:POR QUE FUE ESO!

cazador : por que en la licencia lo dice

jack:dame eso(en ese momento le quita el papel y empiesa a leer para darse cuenta lo que habia escrito)

jack:valla soy un idiota por caer en esa trampa tan obia, soy un chivo

en ese momento duldey saca un cartel que decia SE ABRE LA TEMPORDA DE CHIVOS, el cazador a leer eso le dispara a jack por segunda dejandolo con las orejas apuntando al lado izquierdo y tenia cara totalmente negra de nuevo .

(MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE T.U.F.F ) ya nadie se podia contener y estallaron de risa por lo que vieron en la pantalla

kitty:jajajajajajaj no puedo creerlo jajajAJAajajaja

AFUERA DE T.U.F.F

jack de nuevo se endereso las orejas y se limpio la cara y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba dudley

jack: (enojado)eres un perro rabioso

dudley: y tu eres un sucio zorrillo

jack: (en forma dramatica)YO UN SUCIO ZORRILO,SOY UN SUSCIO ZORRILLO

despues dudley saca otro cartel que decia SE ABRE LA TEMPORADA DE ZORRILOS SUCIOS, el cazadorle dispara por tercera ves a jack pero a diferencia de las otra veces las orejas se le caen y la cara la tenia totalmente negra de nuevo, recogio sus orejas del suelo y se las puso

jack: valla soy un pichon, por hablar de mas

dudley vuelve a sacr un cartel que decia SE ABRE LA TEMPORADA DEL PICHON,y por cuartaves el cazador le dispara en la cara y las orejas se vuelven a caer , las recoge y se las pone, despues camina donde el cazador

jack: mira amigo lo que necesitas es que te de unos consejos hablemos en privado (de hay se fueron en una esquina)mira te lo voy a explicar despacio

mientras dudley se aburrio y estaba siendo un muñeco de nieve de si mismo

(10 MINUTOS DEPUES)

jack: bueno vamos a empesar, primero ¿que eres tu?

cazador: soy un cazador

jack: muy bien y ¿que temporada se abrio?

cazador: la de perro

jack: y hay esta un perro dale ¡dispara!

el cazador fue corriendo a lo que supuestamente era dudley pero realmente era el muñeco de nieve, le disparo lo que causo que el muñeco desapareciera

cazador: dios mio lo desintegre

luego desde el cielo baja lentamente dudley con un traje de angel mientras que en la mano derecha tenia un paraguas abierto

dudley: hola amigos e venido del mas alla para ver como siguen en sus vidas

jack no lo podia creer y golpeo su cara con la mano

cazador: lo siento mucho señor, espero que no alla sufrido mucho con el disparo(apenado)

jack: ESTAS LOCO? SI ESE PERRO ESTA MUERTO?ENTONCES YO SOY UNA MARIPOSA

en ese momento dudley saca un cartel que decia SE ABRE LA TEMPORADA DE MARIPOSA y por quintaves el cazador le disparo en la cara causandole que la orejas se le caigan luego agarra sus orejas y se las pone de nuevo, camina donde esta el cazador lo agarra de la camisa y lo jala a la esquina en la que estaban

cazador: mas consejo?

jack: mas consejos (afirmando)

(15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE)

jack: bueno ya entendiste,no le vas a ser caso a ningun letrero me vas a hacer caso a mi,¿correcto?

cazador:si

luego jack ve que dudley se esta poniendo un traje de conejo

jack: aa no, no me vas a engañar denuevo

jack: DALE AL CONEJO, DISPARALE AL CONEJO

y por sexta ves el cazador le dispara a jack en la cara y jack le responde de la unica forma posible

jack:(sarcastico)ME DISTE DENUEVO, Y ME GUSTO, POR QUE NO ME DISPARAS DE NUEVO, MIRA SOY UN ALCE ES TEMPORADA DE ALCE , MIRA SOY UN CANGREJO GIGANTE ¿POR QUE NO ME DISPARAS? ES TEMPORADA DE CANGREGOS GIGANTES!

luego sale dudley con camisa verde con un simbolo en braso izquierdo,con un bigote enorme de color naranja y un sombrero tipo vaquero que decia(oficial de caza y pesca),despues fue donde estaba el cazador y jack estaba en el suelo con aura deprimente a su alrededor

jack:por que tengo mala suerte?

duldey llega donde el cazador y el cazador le dice

cazador:ofical de caza y pesca ojala pueda ayudarme, me han dicho que puedo cazar perros,chivo,zorrilos,mariposa y conejo ¿podria decirme exactamente que temporada es ?

dudley: desde luego es temporada de biesbol(mostrando una pelota)

el cazador al ior esto puso una cara de loco y se rio, luego dudley lanzo la pelota

dudley: alla la bola diparale

y el cazador como loco que estaba en ese momento le empeso a dispara a la pelota, pero fallaba y se empesaba a mover y el cazador salio persiguiendolo

jack: al final te desisite de el

dudley: si ya me desice de el... oye mejor largate por que conociendote amarraste a todos en la habitacion donde estan la camaras y cuando los libere no van a estar muy contentos de verte

jack:... si tienes razon mejor me voy

dudley: oye antes de que te vallas ...aqui entre nosotros que temporada es realmente

jack:jajajaja no seas tan ingenuo, todos saben que es temporada de conejo

jack dio como tres pasos y de repente salieron varios cazadores y le empesaron a disparar despues de dispararle se fueron y jack estaba en el suelo con todo el cuerpo quemado y con la ropa rota,luego empeso a arrastrarse hacia donde estaba dudley con la respiracion agitada, luego llego donde dudley y lo tomo de su camisa

jack: TE ...ODIO(se demalla)

(20 MINUTOS DESPUES)

ya todos liberados y jack rabbit en la carsel,todos habia felicitado.

jefe: felicidades agente puppy

keswick:fue inteligente y muy divertido

kitty:si no crei que fueras a si de listo

dudley iba a responder pero derrepente pasa el camion de los helados

dudley: HELADOSSSSSS! SIIIII

dudley sale corriendo atras del camion

kitty:(suspiro)aaahhh bueno sigue siendo el mismo dudley que todos conocemos.

**fin**

**espero que les alla gustado y si hay errores de ortografia perdonen se aceptan criticas, por fa sean sinceros**


End file.
